


Ветер в голове

by noodl



Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: F/M, Teen Romance, breaking heart, лиля снова трахает неона вместо того чтобы любить
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodl/pseuds/noodl
Summary: Когда рука поднимается в жесте, чтобы написать что-нибудь гадкое на поддоне полки, не сдерживайся.
Relationships: Никита Кулик (Неон)/Лиля Куницина
Kudos: 5





	Ветер в голове

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelevir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelevir/gifts).



В комнате пахнет невысказанным и внутренним. Небольшая, но отдельная — спасибо Сварогу и везению с белорусским привкусом, — комната принимала в себя все причуды своего хозяина: настроенная красно-черная гитара в углу, слегка заваленный черновиками и домашкой по философии стол, пыльная полка прямо над кроватью, а на ее поддоне магическими чернилами медленно, но все равно неровно выводится слово “fool”. Неон лежит на кровати и молчаливо мажет по воздуху пальцем; на доску чернота ложится как надо. Дураки все те, кто жил с этой полкой раньше и так и не додумался превратить ее в личный дневник. Неон умный мальчик, он сразу просек, что к чему. Не зря на уроках русского языка его учили магическому письму: Неон из прошлого с гордостью рассматривает поддон его пыльной полки, расписанный текстами песен, стихами, ненавистью, обожанием, похуизмом, мальчишеской ленью, подростковой глупостью и умножением в столбик. Комната не молчит: маленький белый плеер разливается песней, которую Неон в последнее время зачастил слушать. Доведя “l”, он закусывает губу и упирается пустым взглядом в треклятое сверху.   
Когда ты в одиночестве, будь добр страдать громко: попроси ребят из кружка радиотехники усилить громкость музыки за насороченные сигареты, наложи чары звукоизоляции и нагло порть свое же (почти) имущество. Говорят, помогает справиться с чуть-чуть разбитым сердцем.  
Стук в дверь стопорит моральное разложение. Даже не удосужившись спросить “можно?”, в комнату влетает яркое, позвякивающее серьгами-кольцами пятно.  
— Лиль…  
— Тише, — Лиля Куницина, привет, родная, давно не виделись, крепко держит щель между дверью и косяком и шикает на указательный наманикюренный пальчик, вглядывается в полупустой коридор не своего отделения.  
— Меня чуть не поймали крысы, — она приседает на корточки — каблуки скрываются под подолом платья.  
— И чего не поймали?  
— Не попалась.  
— А.  
— Душно у тебя.  
Лиля гордо становится в центр комнаты и машет ладошкой — переливающееся кольцо чуть заискрило и затрескало, но родившийся поток ветра разогнал застоявшийся воздух. Она по-собственнически оглядывается и плюхается на стул около стола, вперив взгляд в скомканные листки бумаги. Общеизвестный факт: если бы Максвелл был жив, Лиля Куницина пошла бы ему на опыты; находиться с ней в одном помещении, — в чрезвычайно хорошем либо чрезвычайно плохом настроении — значит забыть о своих делах — хотя бы потому, что громкость ее голоса плохо влияет на барабанные перепонки. Неон, как уже говорилось, умный мальчик, а еще музыкант — он определенно сделает песню потише.  
— Что интересненького, — тянет Лиля, подцепив исписанную бумажку. — Перевернул Фрейда в гробу или планируешь загнать туда Заусенцева?  
— Чего тебе?  
— Посидеть пришла.  
— Ясно, — Неон переводит нечитаемый взгляд на ее платье. — Всегда такая красивая сидишь?  
Широкая улыбка тянет ее чуть розовые щеки. Лиля улыбалась красиво, — Неон это понял на третью неделю знакомства, — но редко когда взаправду. Ее искренняя улыбка — знак успеха. Улыбка маленькой карьеристки — когда овации прокатываются волной по школьному залу, глуша мысли, что ты мог и лучше; улыбка фарфоровой интриганки — случайный слух эхом в коридоре и собрание в преподавательской; улыбка той, кто просто хочет жить свою лучшую жизнь — выдержанное в соевом соусе мясо и комплименты.   
— Нравится? — Лиля, вскочив, опирается на спинку стула, ее ярко-фиолетовое шифоновое платье облизывает худощавую фигуру и ноги.  
— Сойдет, — Неон надломно улыбается в ответ.  
<<Сойдет за модернистский “Портрет мадам Икс”>> — терновая арфа начинает играть грустный рэп. Последние месяцы доказали его персональную теорию: если Лиля рядом, то в ребрах — симфония на иголках. Поначалу Неона все устраивало — концепт души заходи-кто-хочет был прикольным, в каком-то моменте смешным. Можно было бросать фразы из разряда “у меня к тебе серьезно” и думать, что обманываешь, мол, сейчас так, а потом само пройдет. Но с каждым воскресеньем весны и ее новыми засосами от кого-то из 11-го все больше ныло под ложечкой.   
— У тебя кто-то умер? — ловко выскочив из туфель, Лиля залезает к нему на кровать.  
— Нет.  
— А что за вселенская печаль на этом лице?  
Маленькие ладони легли на впалые щеки; ущипнула здесь, ущипнула там — лицо Неона приобретает розовый цвет.  
Ее руки блуждают по чужому лицу, щупают, тыкают, тормошат; его ладони по привычке сжимают чужие бедра и тянут на себя. Не поцелуи — игривые покусывания за губы — рисуют настроение и сводят брови Неона вместе — сегодня за ними он прячет безответную влюбленность. 

В комнате пахнет айкосом. Лиля выдыхает дым Неону в ухо.  
— Кто сорока?  
— Все тебе расскажи.   
В комнате по сути ничего не изменилось: тот же стол с мусором, стул, гитара все такая же красно-черная и нависающая тучей полка над разобранной кроватью. Лиле все равно, она смотрит на Неона, его линию челюсти и осветленные волосы, а что там наверху — пусть хоть “Лиля Куницина, пошла бы ты нахуй” — ей и дела нет. Неон считает ситуацию наглядной, Лиля считает Неона необыкновенно притягательным.  
— Завтра в четыре в репетиционной, — ее полушепот режет молчание, — хочу услышать то, что взорвет даже Хозяйку.  
— Не взорвет, — Неон неловко зарывается в ее волосы.  
— Должно ебануть!  
— Не должно.  
Лиля одной рукой подпирает голову:  
— Если нет, я убью вашу чертову группу.   
— Ты вообще мечтаешь о чем-нибудь кроме уходящего успеха?  
— Я? — она откидывается обратно на подушку и мечтательно выдыхает. — Прямо сейчас есть охота.  
Ветряная мельница наворачивает круги, у Лили в голове — непаханное поле мыслей, косметика от Mixit и нерешенная задача по алгебре. Ветер воет по мыслям и что-то шепчет, но Неон не может понять что; не может разобраться уже целую вечность, и не то чтобы ему сильно хочется. Ему это обязательно, иначе эта девчонка прижжет его сердце сигаретой и на костях оставит след красной помады. “Ты ужасная” — у Неона в голове.  
— Держи, — У Неона на языке. Вытащенная из тумбочки запрещенка в виде сникерса. — Мечтай уже о чем-нибудь великом.

В комнате пахнет сладкими духами. Вот бы никто не заметил, когда придут проверять отбой.


End file.
